Captain Sawamura again?
As an avid fans of "Diamond No Ace" we all already know the recent happenings in our beloved Eijun's life. After the game against Ichidai San we now have high hopes that he is getting closer and closer to his dreams to become the ace, well it was not a surprise to us at all since we are following mainly his life story. But enough topic of Eijun becoming an ace for now, let's talk about the probability of Eijun becoming the team captain this time. As we all know the third years are retiring sooner than later after the Summer T and that is including Miyuki a.k.a the Captain. So the real mystery here is who would be the next captain and vice captains? Some say it was Tojo who would be the next in line, other say it was Kanemaru or Kominato but I say it would be Eijun, well because I can? :-P Okay here are my thoughts about the other 3 candidates. It can't be Tojo because his mindset is not strong enough, he even pointed out like he was forced by his teammates when he is still in Matsukata Senior. A mindset like that doesn't have any potential to lead the team (unless TJ-sensie change his character a little bit fit to be a leader, other than that, he doesn't have what it takes to be the next leader) It's not Kanemaru either. Remember the intra-squad game during their 1st year where they played against their Senpais? Kanemaru keep complaining to Eijun to stop ordering them around because no one put him in-charge but the fact is still there, he didn't even do anything drastic measures to stop Eijun either. He didn't kicked Eijun to step aside nor make his way to the center where they form a circle around Eijun so he could lead his teammates instead considering his spitfire attitude. He just stay where he is and listen to Eijun until the end of his speech. Yeah he could keep the Kouhais in check. But that's all it is. He just doesn't have the charisma to lead his fellow 2nd year teammates. (The proof is that Hiroomi guy) (But then again we still not know if somehow TJ-sensie set a platform just for him so he could lead the team). The last but not least candidate is Kominato. I still say NO. True, he was starting to change his image in the act 2 but no matter how much he says he would change, for everyone he would still that shy boy who easily get flushed all the time. If so happens he would be the captain the other member who used to his old shy self, they wouldn't even take him seriously. The only time he would show his dark side is when he is talking to Eijun, other than that he doesn't have the guts to scold someone. (Well, unless TJ-sensie change that). So that's leaves us only on our beloved Eijun. Here are the few of so many pointers of why chose him to be the next captain. *He already have the experience of being one. *He has that charisma that you want to follow his lead subconsciously. (The few examples of that is the cheering and what I pointed out above in Kanemaru). *You wouldn't get depressed if his around. Whether you would be pissed off of him (Furuya said and I quote & unquote "I want to burn him alive" and Miyuki and Kuramochi "He pissed me off") or laugh at his silliness, either way you would still end up smiling in the end. *He is always on the neutral side, keeping everyone's feelings in mind. (Act 2 Chapter 53 page 9 Eijun said and I quote & unquote "I want to cheer for Asada, but it's not like I don't understand the feeling of the senpais and the guys in my year either.") *He always stays positive. He was booed countless of times by his teammates and the audiences but he didn't let that affect his games. He just keep playing and give all his best. So what more could you asked for a captain who could lead you but also prioritizes your needs when you need it and help you back on your feet when you stumble along the way. So my bet is that Eijun is gonna be the next captain and his Vices are Kanemaru and Kominato. To make it short, Eijun is going to lead the team and Kanemaru and Harucchi would be his Vices. Kanemaru is going to be one of his vice who would help him to keep the Kouhais in check and Kominato... well he would keep our beloved Eijun in check :D Category:Candidate for deletion